The Skinhead! is my boyfriend
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Apalah! Siapa yang suka? Norak, muka lempeng kaya orang kehabisan baju, mana botak, lagi! /...kencan denganku,/ Elahh.. Botak-botak Hinata kepincut jugaa/ Humor gagal/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

X-over NarutoxOnePunchMan Fanfiction!

Belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto-ONE&Yusuke

The SkinHead Is My Boyfriend ©Dafrilioun

SaitamaxHyuugaHinata

OOT; ABAL;GAJE;OOC; dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya apalah!

Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan, dan kalo gasuka silahkan tekan **Back**.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

"Cieeeeee,"

"Suiitt-suiww!"

"ADEUUHH!"

Sahutan-sahutan bermakna menggoda itu terus dilemparkan pada Hinata yang kini tengah melangkah menuju kelasnya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan malunya dan berusaha mengabaikan semua sahutan itu. Dipelototin pun ngga akan mempan. Tahu, 'kan gimana anak SMA? Songong-songong minta di Kaprot!

Hinata masuk kekelas dengan tatapan yang hampir semua mengarah padanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu buru-buru melangkah menuju bangkunya. Lalu membuka novel bacaannya dan menunduk sedalam mungkin. Berusaha tidak mendengarkan dan mengacuhkan semua atensi yang mengarah padanya. Aura kelam yang melingkupinya tampaknya tidak membuat Hinata hilang dari sorotan dan ejekan anak dikelasnya.

Ini sudah seminggu. Sahabatnya—Sakura bilang gossip yang Hinata alami akan mereda tidak lebih dari 3 hari. Sisanya paling beberapa orang yang masih mengingatnya. Tapi ini! Semua sekolah masih mengoloknya padahal sudah seminggu lewat! Dan Hinata tidak mengerti dimana letak keganjilan tentang kasus dirinya.

.

Jam makan siang adalah jam yang paling ditunggu. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Gossip yang beredar disekolah tentangnya, membuat Hinata enggan untuk sekadar kekamar mandi. Apalagi kekantin saat sedang ramai. BIG NO!

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang tengah memakan bentonya menghentikan suapan tamagoyakinya yang nanggung.

Disampingnya, duduk seorang gadis dengan surai pirang—Ino, yang ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si gadis indigo.

Ketiganya seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan makan dikelas. Menyatukan meja dan makan bersama. Ino berdiam dikelas lain. Tapi karena kedua sahabatnya sejak SMP itu ada dikelas yang sama, jadi ia selalu datang untuk bergabung.

"Aku.. aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata dengan kerut halus didahinya. Matanya menatap dengan tidak minat ke kotak bento disisinya yang belum dibukanya.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Dan kini tugas untuk keduanya menghibur Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mengira hal ini akan jadi berita yang lumayan panjang. Maksudku, itu bukan berita spektakuler semisal Sasuke senpai yang jatuh dengan pose nungging atau apalah itu..," Ino berujar sambil memainkan sumpitnya yang diamini Sakura.

"Kau benar, pig. Dan jelas yang mereka lakukan itu candaan. Bukan benar-benar memojokkan. Kau tahu kan maksudnya, Hin?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" Dengan kesal Hinata menggebrak meja mereka dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua gadis lainnya tampak tercengang. Ini Hinata, lho. Kapan Hinata marah-marah seperti ini? Tidak pernah! Kecuali sekarang. Sejauh yang Sakura dan Ino tahu sih begitu.

"Aku tidak suka! Mereka menyebalkan!" Wajah putih itu sudah memerah karena kesal yang ditahan dan perasaan lainnya.

"Hinata, sabar. Tenang dulu. Kau tahu 'kan, mereka cuma jahil sedikit…,"

"SEDIKIT?!"

Ino tersentak dari kursinya dan langsung meralat kalimatnya.

"O-oke mungkin tidak sedikit. Tapi bukan cuma kau yang terseret gossip ini. Saitama-senpai juga—,"

"Aku tidak mau dengar namanya!" Ketus Hinata sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Oke, senpai 'itu' juga ikut terbawa. Jadi setidaknya kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendiri," Ino menghela napas setelah berhasil menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dipasang-pasangkan dengan senpai 'itu'!"

"Ta.. Tapi dia sudah menolongmu, lho," Ucap Sakura meski agak ragu dengan ucapannya. Apa benar ya?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau," Hinata berucap pelan. "Dia norak, tidak keren, dan botak."

Seolah godam imajiner sebesar gunung mendarat diatas kepala mereka. Ino dan Sakura lantas membeku mendengar alasan sebenarnya Hinata uring-uringan. Hinata yang polos sungguh terlalu jujur.

Norak.

Hinata baru saja mengatai seseorang.

Tidak keren.

Ino dan Sakura baru tahu kalau Hinata ternyata seorang pemilih dalam hal penampilan.

Botak.

Itu menjelaskan klasifikasi sebenarnya.

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Merutuki nasibnya yang sebagai murid baru harus menerima semua ejekan karena kejadian saat MOS yang diluar perkiraannya.

Hinata berjalan pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya merutuki ketidaksetiaan dua sahabatnya yang sudah pulang duluan karena dijemput pacarnya masing-masing yang kali ini tidak bisa dicegah Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Merasa iri pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah punya pacar. Hinata juga ingin.

Lalu ia kembali teringat dengan olokan disekolahnya.

Tidak mungkin! Hinata berteriak dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ada laki-laki yang mau mendekatinya setelah namanya 'tercemar' karena kabar nyeleneh itu.

Hinata terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk bersama sekelumit pikiran yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan dipikirkannya. Tidak sadar dengan beberapa orang laki-laki yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sekolah Hinata termasuk sekolah fullday dengan hari sabtu yang digunakan sebagai hari ekstrakulikuler. Karena itu Hinata pulang sore selama seminggu ia sekolah di Tetria Gakuen.

Lama, barulah Hinata tersadar saat suara-suara kekehan itu sudah semakin dekat dengan jaraknya berdiri. Hinata menoleh dengan serentak dan mendapati empat.. tidak, lima! Lima orang lelaki berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum culas dan tongkat ditangannya.

Hinata tidak membuang waktu ketika ia berhasil lepas saat salah satu dari mereka hampir berhasil menarik tangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari sementara para preman itu tertawa dibelakangnya. Jelas langkah kaki mereka tidak sepadan dengan langkah kaki Hinata yang kecil.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Hinata dilema. Fokusnya terpecah karena panik. Ia mengambil jalan secara acak sebelum orang-orang itu berhasil menangkapnya. Sialnya, Hinata malah memilih gang yang menjauhinya dari rumahnya.

Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini! Ia bisa mencium bau memuakkan dari pria-pria tadi! Hinata tidak mau!

Ditengah kekalutannya, sebuah kerikil justru lepas dari fokusnya, menjatuhkankannya sepersekian detik, membuatnya bisa mendengar kembali tawa preman-preman yang mengejarnya, bersama suara tongkat basebal yang diseret diatas tanah. Mengerikan karena hanya ada dirinya saat itu dijalanan sepi.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dikakinya, Hinata kembali bangkit dan berusaha lari meski dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Are? Nande Onee-chan? Apa kau tidak lelah berlari begitu? Khehehe,"

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kok. Tapi mungkin membuatmu semakin susah jalan saja,"

Lalu tawa menjijikkan itu kembali bergema.

"Heh! Ayo selesaikan ini! Aku sudah lelah kejar-kejaran!"

Kelima pria itu berlari cepat dan mengepung Hinata dalam sekejap.

"Ayo nee-chan. Serahkan dirimu saja. Kami janji akan pelan-pelan," Salah seorang dari mereka mencolek pinggang Hinata dari belakang, membuat Hinata memekik.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"Lihat wajahnya! Sangat menggairahkan!" salah satu dari mereka merebut paksa tas Hinata dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Hinata melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Senyalang yang ia bisa. Berharap menghentikan rasa takutnya dan membuat para preman itu pergi.

"Ara-ara. Nona ini seperti kucing liar saja. Tenang.. kami mungkin preman. Tapi kami tahu benar kau kucing yang punya harga diri..,"

"Karena itu kami jamin tidak akan ada yang tahu," Seorang pria gendut dengan rambut gondrong lantas menahan kedua tangan Hinata yang langsung berontak sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kau sangat liar. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri!" Seorang pria ceking merobek seragam atasnya dengan sekali tarikan.

"Hentikan! Kumohon..!" Tanpa terasa air mata Hinata mengalir saat keputusasaan benar-benar menguasainya.

Hinata merapatkan matanya. Menahan isakannya saat tangan kotor itu menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang tidak terhalangi apapun.

Kami-sama!

Hinata menjerit dalam hati.

Ia terus meronta hingga—BUGH!

BUGH!

BLETAK! –Suara tongkat baseball.

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya saat kedua tangannya terlepas dan ia jatuh terduduk diatas aspal.

Sraak—DUAGH.

BUGH!

Hanya sedikit suara pukulan yang didengar Hinata. Hinata menerka mungkin seseorang baru saja menolongnya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menebak siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan. Ia masih tidak berani membuka mata sampai sesuatu menyelimuti pundaknya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah kacau. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini saat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati senpainya berdiri dihadapannya, dengan wajah yang serius. Dan tanpa sadar, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Lakukan seperti itu lagi, kubunuh kalian," Nada dingin senpainya yang Hinata kenal biasa berlaku—bodoh itu membuat Hinata terpaku.

Setelah suasana cukup tenang, senpai tak berambut itu—Saitama, berlutut menghadap Hinata yang masih tercenung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lalu wajah Saitama yang seperti biasa-tidak bergairah- itu kembali. Tepukan dipuncak kepala Hinata menyadarkan Hinata dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan rasa lega yang teramat sangat.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata memeluk Saitama dengan erat, menumpahkan air mata ketakutannya yang sejak tadi menggempur hatinya.

"Ha'i-ha'i. Sudah tidak apa-apa," Elusan dikepala Hinata, dan ketenangan yang Saitama berikan, justru membuat Hinata semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dileher pemuda yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk dan ia masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa Saitama, senpainya yang digossipkan dengannyalah yang menyelamatkannya.

Saitama dengan santai berjalan dengan Hinata digendong belakangnya dan tas sang gadis yang dijinjingnya.

"Senpai..,"

"Ha'i?"

"Terimakasih..," lirih Hinata pelan.

Saitama tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali,"

"..Tapi..," Hinata menunduk. Sejenak ia bisa merasakan aroma daun musim gugur dari jaket yang dipakainya. Jaket Saitama. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin sedikit bau keringat, tapi itu tidak masalah. Hinata menyukainya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Kata Saitama tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Iie.. eto.. Aku hanya… Merasa gagal, entah kenapa,"

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Senpai,"

"Saitama saja,"

Setelah berdebat lama dengan hatinya, Hinata menolaknya. Bagaimanapun memanggil nama langsung itu tidak sopan.

"Saitama-senpai… kenapa bisa ada disana?"

Saitama hanya tersenyum mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. itu kan sudah sangat jauh dari sekolah..," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Aku mengikutimu,"

"Soukka.. EH?!"

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf. Gara-gara aku kau jadi bahan olokan satu sekolah,"

"Eh?" Lalu Hinata teringat kejadian tadi. "So-soal itu—,"

"Ha'i! Sudah sampai," Mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata, Saitama menurunkan gadis dibelakangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau bisa masuk sendiri?" Tanya Saitama yang dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan kecil.

"Eh! Jaket senpai! Se.. Sebentar! Biar aku ganti baju dulu,"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu!"

"Ta.. tapi senpai… maksudku.. tidak… itu.. ano..," Hinata terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara Saitama yang menatap tubuh bagian atasnya, hanya tertawa garing begitu kembali sadar dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini," Lalu senyum Saitama terkembang. "Sudah, ya,"

"Saitama-Senpai!" Panggil Hinata sebelum Saitama melangkah lebih jauh.

"Ha'i?" Saitama menoleh, menyahut seperti biasa.

"A.. Ano.. Eto..," Ungkapkan saja, Hinata! "A.. Aku tidak keberatan digossipkan! Ma.. Maksudku sa..sama Saitama-senpai..," Suara Hinata sedikit mengecil saat mengatakan dua kalimat terakhir. Lagi-lagi rona merah menjangkit wajahnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sejenak, Saitama terdiam ditempatnya. Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan keterdiaman Saitama. Terutama raut wajahnya yang tidak bisa Hinata pahami.

"Kalau begitu..," Saitama sepenuhnya menghadap Hinata. ".. Kencan denganku," kalimat spontan itu meluncur dari mulut Saitama begitu saja.

Hinata akan menolaknya. Pasti. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan. Iya.. pasti itu yang dilakukannya sebelum ia kenal sedikit lebih dalam tentang senpainya.

Tapi Hinata justru mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona dipipinya, tanda setuju.

Dan Saitama merasa saat itu ia merasa ribuan panah cinta menembus jantungnya. Meski yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam, dengan wajah-aku pasti bermimpi.

.

.

Tbc?

 **Belum jelas kenapa judulnya The Skinhead is My Boyfriend karena keduanya belum jadian :v Hahaha.**

 **Dan Dafril masih bingung antara lanjut chapter atau ngga. Mungkin lanjut. Tapi bisa jadi ngga. Tapi Dafril pribadi sih bikinnya multi. Hehe.**

 **Awal searching, bingung banget mau nyantumin nama pengarang manga Saitama. Tapi yang diketahui Cuma penname 'ONE' dan Yusuke hanya sebagai ilustrasi gambarnya.** **Maa ii.**

 **Terimakasih sudah baca fanfic super gaje ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari lubuk hati terdalam:***

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**


	2. Chapter 2

X-over NarutoxOnePunchMan Fanfiction!

Belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto-ONE&Yusuke

Facebook it is not mine :v

.

The SkinHead Is My Boyfriend ©Dafrilioun

SaitamaxHyuugaHinata

.

Warn : Alur cepat (:v)

OOT; ABAL;GAJE;OOC; dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya apalah!

.

Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan, dan kalo gasuka silahkan tekan **Back**.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi menyapa Hinata dengan nada ambigu, menyentak sang kakak sedang yang menuruni tangga.

"E-eh? Ha-Hana-chan… Ahaha Oha~," Seketika suara Hinata terasa lebih sumbang dari biasanya.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" Jiplakan Hinata yang lebih muda maju beberapa langkah mendekati kakaknya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit curiga.

"Ke.. Keluar..," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal bukan Hanabi.

"Hm…," Hanabi manggut-manggut lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Matanya meneliti Hinata dari atas kebawah, lalu sebaliknya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"A… Aku harus pergi sekarang…," Hinata kembali berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi, berusaha agar tidak dicurigai.

Oh, ya. Mungkin justru itulah yang membuat Hinata mencurigakan.

"Nee-chan mau keluar kemana?"

Hinata menahan napasnya. Hanabi tipe yang was-was dan keras seperti ayahnya. Curigaan dan tidak mudah percaya pada orang. Tidak seperti Hinata. Bukan berarti Hinata jelek juga, sih.

Karena itu, adiknya tak akan berhenti menanyainya kalau Hinata tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan Hanabi.

"Ke…," Hinata terdiam. Benar juga. Senpainya hanya mengatakan kencan. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

"Aku belum tahu," lanjutnya, membuat Hanabi menarik keatas sebelah alisnya.

"Nee-chan mau keluar tapi tidak tahu kemana," Hanabi kembali menatap penampilan kakaknya. "Nee-chan bukan diajak kencan, 'kan?"

Terkaan asal Hanabi seketika membuat Hinata menahan napas.

"Ti-tidak. Mana mungkin," elak Hinata.

"Oh ya ampun. Ternyata benar!" Hanabi memegang kepalanya seperti frustasi sementara Hinata semakin gugup.

Apa sejelas itu dirinya dibaca ?

"Nee-chan…," Hanabi, masih dengan wajah-ngga-mungkin-nya, memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Ha… Hana-chan… tolong jangan bilang Tou-san, ya…," Ucap Hinata harap-harap cemas. Hanabi bukan seorang yang suka mengadu. Hanya saja, keluarganya sangat keras pada Hinata kalau itu menyangkut laki-laki.

Tapi kecemasannya berganti lega saat raut wajah Hanabi seketika berubah ceria.

"Nee-chan, katakan siapa laki-laki itu!" Ujarnya riang sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang minta diberi permen. Kedua tangannya terkepal didepan dada.

"E-eh?"

"Apa dia Sasuke yang keren itu?"

"Eh… Ng… Bu-bukan…," Hinata menggaruk pipinya sambil menatap kearah lain. Kegugupan masih menderanya, terutama saat Hanabi menanyakan senpainya.

"Apa dia Gaara yang berandal itu?" Suara Hanabi naik satu nada.

"Bu-bukan juga…," _Siapa itu?_ Hinata tidak tahu yang mana Gaara. Sasuke juga Hinata tidak akan tahu kalau bukan kedua sahabatnya yang sering menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Bukan?" Hanabi kembali berdiri tenang. Kepalanya dimiringkan—tengah berpikir. "Siapa lagi laki-laki populer selain dua orang itu disekolah Nee-chan?"

Ah… ya. Jangan ditanya kenapa Hanabi yang masih SMP tahu anak-anak diSMA-nya Hinata. Bahkan lebih tahu daripada Hinata sendiri. Adiknya ini salah satu pemburu ikemen*.

"Ng… D-dia bukan orang yang populer…," Lalu Hinata teringat tentang dirinya yang digosipkan satu sekolah dengan senpainya. "Ma-maksudku.., tidak terlalu…," sahut Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Siapa. Namanya?"

"Na…manya… Saitama,"

Keduanya diam beberapa saat.

"Saitama? Siapa itu? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" Hanabi berbalik, lalu mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Su-sudah kubilang. Dia bukan orang yang populer seperti Sasuke dan Gaara,"

Ya. Ya. Saitama populer karena hal lain.

"Tapi Nee-chan! Aku harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang berhasil mengajak Nee-chanku yang kuper dan tidak peduli soal cowok!"

 _Oh jadi itu anggapan Hanabi selama ini pada Hinata._ Kuper. Hinata menerimanya lapang dada sambil menelan ludah mafhum.

"Dan lagi, dia bukan cowok populer….," Hanabi terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengingat kakaknya selama ini bukan orang yang peduli tentang percintaan seperti ini, tentu saja Hanabi penasaran. Orang yang berhasil menarik hati kakaknya ini pastilah bukan orang biasa.

"Aku harus _kerja_ ," Hanabi melangkah menaiki tangga. Hinata sudah tahu arti 'kerja'-nya Hanabi. Tentu saja berburu informasi mengenai laki-laki.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan!"

Hinata menatap Hanabi gugup yang kini melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar.

"Kau tidak akan… Uhm… Itu… Tentang ini… "

"AH!" Seolah teringat, Hanabi lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Nee-chan tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bilang. Dan lagi, Tou-san dan Neji-nii sedang keluar,"

Hinata tersenyum lega yang menyiratkan terimakasih.

"Nee-chan hati-hati dan bersenang-senanglah~"

 **Xox**

Hinata diam didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia memang sudah setuju untuk kencan, tapi ada satu yang kurang.

Hinata tidak tahu dimana dan kapan mereka janjian. Malam itu setelah Hinata mengiyakan, tidak ada interaksi lagi diantara keduanya. Karena baik Hinata maupun Saitama langsung pergi dengan perasaan berbunga.

Melupakan hal paling penting.

Ahh… Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar pekarangan dengan hati bimbang. Tujuannya benar-benar tidak pasti. Sekarang apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

Disaat sedang bingung-bingungnya, orang yang sedang Hinata cemaskan ternyata ada didepannya. Bersandar dipagar tembok rumahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"S-senpai!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh serentak.

"Oh… Hyuuga…." Saitama tercenung beberapa saat. "..-san,"Menatap penampilan Hinata yang tampak sangat mengagumkan baginya.

Hinata mengenakan rok terusan sewarna langit dengan aksen manik yang membentuk pola mawar disisi kiri roknya. Pita biru menghiasi sekitaran pinggangnya, multifungsi sebagai ikat pinggang. Hinata memadukannya dengan blazer merah ati yang senada dengan tas yang dikenakannya, menutupi sebagian lengannya yang terekspos bebas. Sementara sepatunya—meskipun sempat bingung dan galau, Hinata mengenakan satu-satunya heels yang ia punya. Sementara rambutnya diikat ponytail, menyisakan rambutnya disisi yang membingkai wajahnya.

Sederhana, tapi tidak bagi Saitama.

Menyadari sedang dipandangi, rasa gugup tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata.

"A… aku tidak pintar soal style. Ja… jadi maaf kalau membuatmu malu,"

"Eh? Sama sekali tidak! Ano…," Sepertinya kegugupan Hinata menular. Ia belum pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Meskipun ingin, anak perempun disekolahnya pasti menjauhinya seolah ia ini virus mematikan sepanjang hayat manusia.

Karena itu, ia benar-benar tidak percaya ia bisa dengan beraninya mengajak Hinata kencan. Sudah pasti karena insiden gossip itu, gadis didepannya adalah orang yang paling besar kemungkinan menaruh benci padanya.

Tapi Saitama, ayolah… Hinata sudah berdiri didepanmu. Terlebih ia menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk bisa tampil menarik untukmu = Suara Author.

"Kau sangat… Ehm… Aku bingung mengatakannya, tapi…," Saitama menatap sembarang arah. Kemana saja. Oh… Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuat jantungnya kembali normal? Ia harus bilang apa?! "Apa ya… kalau kata orang? Mungkin… manis? Atau ehm… menggemaskan? A.. aku tidak tahu tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Jadi…,"

Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini sudah merah sempurna wajahnya. Merahnya sudah menyerupai warna apel yang biasa Saitama lihat dimarket besar.

Seketika rasa gugup Saitama hilang berganti bangga—entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik," Saitama merasa ia sudah boleh memandang Hinata. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

"Te-terimakasih," Gadis didepannya menunduk malu.

Ahh… Lihat. Rona itu Saitama yang membuatnya. Hinata merona karenanya. Ia merasa senang dan geli sekaligus.

"Ayo pergi," Rasanya sangat disayangkan berdiam disini begitu saja—menghamburkan waktu.

.

Keduanya jalan bersisian. Melewati ruko dan toko-toko.

"Kau mau kemana?" Saitama membuka suara lebih dulu. Hinata yang sempat melamun segera tersadar.

"Eh? Ng… Aku tidak tahu,"

"Begitu? Aku belum pernah kencan seperti ini," Pemuda tinggi itu manggut-manggut jujur. Hinata menoleh sejenak hanya untuk mendapati wajahnya yang kembali merona karena mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Saitama yang dibalas gelengan menyesal. Hinata kan tidak pernah keluar seperti ini. Terlebih apa yang dilakukannya adalah pertama kali. Biasanya kalau bermain ia pasti belanja. Tentu saja karena diajak sahabatnya. Lagipula, destinasi favorit Hinata hanya satu : Toko buku.

Mengingat senpainya seperti bukan orang sepertinya, Hinata ragu menyuarakan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu… Aku yang menentukan?" Saitama menunduk kearah Hinata seakan meminta izin. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Toh, senpainya juga yang mengajaknya. Hinata sih, tidak masalah pergi kemanapun.

"Sebenarnya ada tempat yang menurutku menyenangkan. Letaknya di kota B-Konoha. Mau kesana?" Tawar Saitama.

Hinata tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana. Tapi ia percaya pada senpainya.

Keduanya turun dari kereta. Setelah menyebrang selama 15 menit akhirnya keduanya sampai di Kota B-Konoha.

Kalau Kota tempat Hinata tinggal—C-Konoha ramai karena banyaknya orang, Kota B-K ramai karena banyaknya destinasi wisata di tempat ini. Hanya tempat wisata sederhana. Kebanyakan taman kalau yang Hinata lihat di tv.

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Saitama. Matanya menatap kesegala arah. Bagunan yang berdiri terlihat seperti bangunan diabad pertengahan. Trotoar yang Hinata pijaki pun berpola—membentuk ukiran. Beberapa transportasi yang Hinata lihat hanya kendaraan beroda tanpa motor. Kereta kuda; dan sepeda.

"Kota ini memang dikhususkan untuk untuk berwisata," Saitama tiba-tiba berucap seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Gadis dibelakangnya melangkah lebih cepat, menyeimbangi.

"Apa hanya kota B yang seperti ini?" Hinata jujur penasaran. Ia baru sekali ini keluar dan disuguhkan kota yang indah.

"Ada beberapa," Saitama menoleh untuk tersenyum sedikit. "Kota E, H, K, N, R, T, dan W,"

"Senpai tahu banyak, ya…," Gumam Hinata membuat Saitama tersedak.

"Tidak kok. Itu… tiap tiga kota, ada satu kota yang memang dibuat untuk pariwisata. Misalnya ABC, tempat wisatanya dikota B. Kota DEF, tempat wisatanya dikota E, dan seterusnya…,"

"Hoo.. Ah, iya. Aku pernah ke kota T mengunjungi nenekku. Ya ampun tempatnya sangat jauh. Tapi disana menyenangkan. Aku melihat banyak panorama indah dari atas pohon,"

"Ah, iya. Kota T memang indah karena alamnya. Kalau menjelajah lebih dalam, ada satu lokasi yang semuanya terbuat dari pohon yang dibentuk. Rumah, meja, kursi, pagar, lalu toiletnya juga. Semuanya indah berwarna hijau. Airnya juga berwarna bening kehijauan. Kita bisa berendam juga diair terjunnya karena airnya mengalir melewati gunung merapi yang masih aktif,"

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu…," Gumam Hinata pelan. "Rasanya aku ingin kesana lagi…" lalu Hinata tersadar. "Tapi senpai tahu banyak. Apa senpai pernah mengunjunginya?"

"Eh? Y-Ya… begitulah, Haha. Hanya lewat saja,"

"Aku belum tahu. Sebenarnya senpai tinggal dikota mana?"

Hinata yang antusias jujur saja, agak membuat Saitama kerepotan. Apalagi pertanyaan terakhirnya; adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang Saitama inginnya diakhir.

"A… Aku tinggal di kota… eto… Ah!" Terimakasih dewi fortuna. "Kita sampai!" Seru Saitama.

"Eh?"

"Ayo masuk," Tanpa aba-aba Saitama menarik tangan Hinata melewati sebuah kanopi yang dihiasi sulur-sulur pita coklat dengan abjad yang menggangtung. Keduanya berhenti didepan loket.

"Senpai kita mau kemana?"

Saitama menulis namanya dibuku tamu dan membeli tiket, mengabaikan Hinata yang masih menatap bingung.

"Sudah ayo!"

Genggaman keduanya masih bertautan saat memasuki kawasan pariwisata.

Hinata terkagum-kagum sejak ia menatap papan 'Selamat Datang'. Ia menatap sekeliling. Banyak orang dimana-mana sapai Hinata khawatir ia tidak akan ditemukan kalau tersesat. Tapi sebanyak orangnya, tentu saja tempat juga luas.

"Kota A-B-C merupakan kota yang sibuk karena kota pusat. Destinasi ini sengaja dibangun untuk mereka berefreshing. Lihat!" Saitama menunjuk sebuah miniatur yang dilindungi kaca. Ditariknya Hinata kesana dan sekali lagi, Hinata terkagum dibuatnya. "Ini miniature wisata kota B. Semua destinasi wisata kota A sampai Z bisa ditemukan disini walau dalam skala kecil. Kalau Kota T yang kau kunjungi bertitle **T(Tree);** Kota B justru mengambil tittle dari Kota **C(Cheers)** , dengan harapan orang kembali bersemangat dengan datang kemari,"

"Sugoi… A.. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini!" Jangankan main, menonton tv saja Hinata jarang. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar dengan bukunya.

"Siap menjelajah?"

Oh, tentu saja. Kesempatan ini mana mungkin disiakan Hinata!

Keduanya menjelajahi satu demi satu. Melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan. Semua tempatnya terbuka. Bahkan taman bacaan yang berisi buku-buku pun terletak ditempat terbuka. Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana kalau terjadi hujan. Saitama bilang akan ada kanopi otomatis yang menutupi kalau udara sudah mulai turun.

Hinata mengambil beberapa capture lewat ponselnya. Melewati taman H, Hinata banyak melihat figur superhero raksasa. Wahana yang ada juga sepertinya diambil dari serial Hero tersebut. Misalnya saja perahu kayuh yang dinaikinya. Bentuknya bundar dengan warna merah-biru dan bintang-bintang. Hinata mengasumsikannya sebagai perisai Kapten Amerika (Jangan tanya mengenai Amerika yang terpisah. Anggap saja termasuk kota A-Z :v)

.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di taman N.

"Taman ini lebih sederhana dari yang sudah-sudah," Gumam Hinata disela mencicipi cheese cake. Semuanya tampak sama seperti yang ada dikota C. Atau lebih terlihat biasa saja bagi Hinata.

"Ahh, Kalau kota yang sebenarnya sih, **N(ew)**. Kalau yang disini, **N(ormal)**. Sengaja dibuat untuk beristirahat. Makannya terlihat biasa,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Chotto ii-na. Aku harus ke toilet sebentar,"

"Uhm. Kutunggu,"

Hinata membuka ponselnya sementara Saitama menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Ia membuka galeri, dan terkikik kecil menatap gambar senpainya yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Satu gambar lainnya Hinata dapatkan secara kebetulan dimana dirinya tengah selfie dan Saitama berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan latar belakang kunci perak raksasa yang mengeluarkan air mancur dari banyak sisi.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau ia share foto ini di akun FB-nya. Lagipula akunnya tidak seramai punya Ino yang penuh stalker.

 **Hinata Admiral**

" **Kalau kuncinya hilang.** **Datang kesini aja=)"** **di—B Konoha City Destination.**

 **[picture]**

 **· Suka · Komentar · Bagikan · Lainnya ·**

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memasukkan ponselnya saat Saitama datang.

"Mau lanjut?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata tidak pernah merasa lebih semangat dari hari ini.

 **.**

 **Xox**

 **.**

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Hinata tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Tapi tidak mungkin. Setelah mengantarkan Hinata, senpainya itu membungkuk sebentar kearah ayahnya yang sudah menunggu Hinata. Anehnya, ayahnya tidak marah atau sekadar bertanya padanya. Hanabi sendiri belum terlihat.

Hinata menatap keatas meja. Sebuah tas kertas berisi asessoris yang didapatnya dari kota **W(est)**. Hinata membeli beberapa untuk Hanabi. Tapi yang paling special adalah gelang yang sekarang dipakainya. Gelang perak dengan gantungan salju dari Saitama.

Memikirkannya, mau tak mau membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Haaah… Mandi-mandi…,~" Hinata meraih handuk yang menggantung dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi tanda pemberitahuan.

.

.

"Ya Ampuun," Hinata tak kuasa menahan wajahnya agar tak memerah saat menatap layar laptopnya.

 **Hinata Admiral**

" **Kalau kuncinya hilang.** **Datang kesini aja=)"** **di—B Konoha City Destination.**

 **[picture]**

 **· 32 suka · 45 komentar · bagikan · lainnya ·**

 **Tampilkan komentar lebih sedikit…**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

O_O ! #$%^&*! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Cherry-a Sakura**

Oh my… my… HINATA! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Nice Hinata. PeOBox*=) **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Cherry-a Sakura**

Ngga nyangka 'sayang-nya' kita udah gede, 'kan, **Ino**? :) **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Udahlah aku nyerah:) Diamah didepan ngga dibelakang iyaiya:) **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **KibaInu Zuka**

Hinata?! S…Saitama?! Gilaak! Senpai bruntung bgt siii! Summon para senpai **SasukeUchiha SHIKAmaru Nara Sabaku Gaara Pein Ajah Hidan Sasori Obito TobiO -23 lainnya** **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Kiba apaan sih. Sirik yah, sama Saitama-sen? :p **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Obito TobiO**

Wuaa! Padahal Tobi anak baik. Kenapa justru Saitama? **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **SasukeUchiha**

Anjir kok bisa? Itu si Saitama?! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Syukuran sobat. **Genos** numpeng oke **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Pein Ajah**

Gue menang taruhan. Apa **Itachi** gue bilang bakalan cinlok! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Cherry-a Sakura**

Bisalah, senpai. Hinata kan sukanya sama yang berhati baik. Bukannya sama orang muka dua! : ****·** **Suka · Hapus ·** ** (Ini karena Sakura pernah ditolak).

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **Sasuke** kode tuuh **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **ItachiUchiha**

Huanjiir=D aing kalah=D akakakak ****·** **Suka · Hapus ·** ** (Gua kalaah)

 **Genos-kun**

Sip **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **SasukeUchiha**

Ada yang berteman sama si botak? Summon! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **KibaInu Zuka**

 **Genos** Genosnosnosnos **·** **4** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **ItachiUchiha**

Aing ada. Kalem. No hp. ****·** **Suka · Hapus ·** ** (Gua ada. Tenang.)

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Lila. ****·** **Suka · Hapus ·** ** (Lama)

 **Genos-kun**

Dia mah jarang On. Cuma. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Sai Tama**

Gue disini. Jangan ghibah. Gabaik. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Cieee senpai=) kata **Hinata** kalo ilang kunci kesini aja. Kunci apaaa nieeeeeeehhh **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **ItachiUchiha**

Kunci Hatiku 3 **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **SHIKAmaru Nara**

SPAM ANJIR. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **KibaInu Zuka**

Edaan lah:) Penjaga hati Ino datang. Senpai **Itachi** kalem. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Apa lagi diih? **Sai** -senpai itu kapan adeeuuuhhh **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Sai Tama**

Tadi. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **SasukeUchiha**

Jiiiir langsung? Lu ngga bajak hpnya kan? **·** **2** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **Cherry-a Sakura**

Elah Saitama-sen bukan orang kek lu kali **Sasuke** **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **SasukeUchiha**

Songong lu bocah **Sakura** **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **KibaInu Zuka**

Bener juga. Jangan2 senpai bajak fbnya hinata. Dia kan aslinya jarang on.. **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

Hinata menatap layar tidak terima saat melihat komen terakhir dari Kiba, teman seangkatannya. Kalau tidak salah satu kelompok saat MOS.

Mana mungkin Saitama senpai bajak fbnya? Senpai bukan orang seperti itu, sialan!

Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat komen yang baru muncul.

 **Sai Tama**

Yakali gue emng bajak hpnya dia **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

 **KibaInu Zuka**

Apa gue bilang! **·** **Suka · Hapus ·**

Teringat, mumpung senpainya sedang online, Hinata buru-buru add akunnya.

"Sekarang….,"

Hinata melipat jari-jarinya, lalu dengan semangat membara Hinata menyambungkan kabel data dengan ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan notif konfirmasi pertemanan dari senpainya.

 **Hinata Admiral**

Cheese cakenya enak:) Tempatnya enak:) Jalan-jalannya juga. Thank's for today :) :) :) **– B Konoha City Park**

[picture][picture][picture] [picture] **– with** **Sai Tama**

 **· suka · komentar · bagikan · lainnya ·**

Hinata langsung menutup laptopnya sementara kini wajahnya sudah merah padam.

 _Apa yang kulakukaan?! Apa yang akan terjadi besok disekolah?! Aku harus bagaimana?!_

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanya untuk menghilangkan pandangan negative orang tentang senpainya. Tapi… hinata juga tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Hapus._

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, lantas meraih ponselnya.

Notif jendela ponselnya diabaikan dan langsung membuka jejaring social dengan tangan gemetar.

 _Cepat. Cepat. Cepat._

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul notifikasi di tangkapan layarnya.

 **KibaInu Zuka comment your status. A few second ago.**

The Hell! Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa Kiba yang lebih dulu mengomentarinya? Kenapa harus Kiba?

Hinata tidak sanggup membuka akunnya. Tidak.

Kakinya seketika lemas. Dan benda elektronik itu jatuh begitu saja.

The END.

.

.

Maksudnya Hinata merasa The End.

.

.

Tbc?

 **-PeOBox aka POBOX :** di **PO** y **O** kdile **BOX = Diejek tapi dijilat juga.**

 **Anjay apa ini? :v**

 **Maaf sudah gj. Hahaha.**

 **Watashi merasa ini chapter yang super gj. But it's all right.**

 **Buat yang udah ripiuw, arigatchu:* Gomenn beyum bales. Hahaha**

 **Deshou? Hinata Saitama pair yang... Ahihihi…~~**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapt! (Kalau ada). Gak janji ea.**

 **Rnr?**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25**


	3. Chapter 3

Xover

NarutoxOnePunchMan

Fanficton!

Belongs to ©MasashiKishimoto-ONE&Yusuke

LINE is not mine :v

.

The Skinhead is My Boyfriend ©Dafrilioun25

SaitamaxHyuugaHinata

.

Warn : Alur cepat, Typo(s), sukasukague, en meni mor deh!

Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan kalo gasuka, silahkan tekan **back**.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Pemuda 18 tahun itu termenung dikamarnya. Duduk diatas futon yang tidak pernah dirapihkannya, menatap gamang ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Keadaannya masih seperti tadi. Hanya mengenakan celana training, karena jaketnya sedang ada pada seseorang.

Jujur, ini kali pertama Saitama _akan_ mengalami yang namanya 'first date' dengan seorang perempuan. Senang? Tentu saja. Tidak menyangka, tidak percaya, gugup, kebelet, pokoknya Saitama merasakan semuanya!

Tapi ada masalah yang lebih penting.

Seperti yang readers tahu, ini adalah kencan pertama Saitama bersama perempuan.

Dan Saitama tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Saitama duduk dikelas 3-1. Kelas yang kaya akan casanova dan nirwana bagi para gadis untuk mencuci mata.

Beberapa orang pasti aneh kenapa Saitama ada dikelas itu.

Yah terserah. Pokoknya, dikelas Saitama itu banyak pangerannya. Pakar ahli soal cewek.

Karena itu, sekarang ia sedang ragu. Ia ingin bertanya masalah perempuan, tapi disisi lain, harga diri menolaknya untuk melakukan itu.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Saitama ragu adalah; ia tidak yakin akan mendapat respon positif—mengingat ia seringkali jadi bahan lelucon, suka disinisin, dikucilkan—Ah bodo lah yah.

Tapi ia perlu konsultasi pada seseorang. Untuk pengalaman pertama, ia ingin memberikan kesan yang istimewa.

Dan hanya satu nama yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

 **Konsultasi** **The Skinhead Is My Boyfriend** **©Dafrilioun25**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Saitama akhirnya memilih untuk menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang berkemungkinan bisa membantunya.

 **Saitama00 :** Nos lu dimana

 **Saitama00 :** Nos

 **Saitama00 :** Nos (2)

 **Saitama00 :** Nos gue butuh elu!

Saitama goyang-goyang kakinya yang duduk sila dengan tidak sabar.

'Maygat Genos lama banget!'—padahal baru 15 detik.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit menunggu, orang yang dihubungi pun membalas.

 **Gen_Osu :** Sensei manggil? Maap tadi lagi di jamban. Ada apa emangnya, sen?

 **Saitama00 :** URGENT, Nos. Tlp gue sekarang!

Lah, situ yang butuh napa gua yang nelpon? :v

Mari abaikan kenapa Genos memanggil Saitama dengan embel-embel 'guru' untuk saat ini.

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Saitama berdengung panjang tanda panggilan masuk. Seperti kesetanan, Saitama buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Genos?"

" _ **Ha'i. Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"**_

"Kau benar. Aku sedang dalam masalah besar. Masalah yang baru kuhadapi selama 18 tahun hidupku," Saitama duduk diatas futonnya sambil harap-harap cemas. Matanya menatap kesegala arah.

" _ **Benarkah? Sensei, apa rumahmu dirampok?"**_

"Ck! Lebih buruk dari itu!"

" _ **Katakan! Ada apa?!"**_

"A-aku.. aku … aku akan kencan dengan seseorang," sejenak Saitama menahan napas.

" _ **Baik, lalu?"**_ Genos sama sekali tidak menyadari rti kencan. Toh, Saitama juga sering melakukan al itu dengan Genos.

Mendengar respon Genos, Saitama mnghembuskan napas kesal, entah kenapa.

"Tidak ada lanjutannya Genos. Aku—berkencan—dengan—perempuan. Selesai,"

" _ **Astaga…"**_ _Genos berbisik._

" _ **Astaga sensei! Ini masalah yang sangat besar! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?"**_ _Serunya kemudian._

"Ini terjadi begitu saja! Aku sudah terlanjur!" Saitama guling-guling difutonnya, lalu terperanjat. "A-apakah seburuk itu, Genos?"

" _ **Ha'i,"**_

Saitama terdiam. Mengira barangkali Genos sedang menakutinya. Tapi dari suaranya, sahabatnya tak menunjukkan tanda kalau ia berbohong.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sekarang suaranya ikut bergetar seperti Genos.

" _ **Tunggu sebentar,"**_

Dengan sangat jelas, Saitama mendengar tarikan napas di seberang beberapa kali. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya ini sangat buruk. Sahabatnya terdengar seperti sedang menyiapkan mental.

" _ **Saitama-sen, apa kau tahu perempuan itu mahkluk apa?"**_

"…"

" _ **Mengerikan. Benar sekali,"**_

Hei! Saitama bahkan belum menjawab.

Saitama melirik ponselnya dengan alis bertaut—mengurungkan dirinya yang hendak protes dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.

" _ **Mereka mungkin terlihat indah. Tapi sebenarnya mereka beracun. Saitama-sen, kau harus berhati-hati. Sebisa mungkin jangan terlihat apa adanya. Perempuan punya banyak mulut…"**_

'Punya banyak mulut'?

Saitama mengerutkan keningnya.

" _ **Mereka sangat cerewet,"**_

Oh, itu maksudnya.

" _ **Mereka juga punya mata yang jeli. Telinga mereka sangat tajam, dan wajah mereka adalah topeng yang menyeramkan. Mereka terlihat seperti kucing yang minta dipungut, padahal hati mereka bersorak saat telah berhasil mendapatkan kita. Perempuan juga berisik, karena itu Saitama-sen sebaiknya jangan lebih berisik dari mereka karena hanya menambah kericuhan saja. Perempuan selalu memanfaatkan kelemahan laki-laki karena kita tidak bisa memukul perempuan. Mereka juga punya sisi manis yang sangat berbahaya. Kita sebagai lelaki akan sangat kesakitan karena harus berjuang diantara keinginan dan lapar—tapi kita tidak mungkin melakukannya karena kita ada bukan untuk membahayakan mereka. Benar-benar menyedihkan…"**_

"Ung… Genos…," Panggil Saitama namun diabaikan lagi.

"… _ **Selain itu, perempuan juga sangat hebat dalam mengendalikan. Saitama-sen harus berhati-hati karena perempuan bisa membuat kita lelaki seperti berada dalam hipnotis yang menyenangkan. Kita tidak menyadarinya, karena perempuan penyihir yang sangat handal! Perempuan juga sangat suka dengan hemat, tapi bisa sangat boros untuk perawatan diri. Mereka begitu memperhatikan penampilan dan keadaan dirinya. Terkadang sebagai laki-laki, aku merasa sangat tersiksa karena sekali lagi—kita, lelaki tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk memenuhi keinginan begitu saja. Tidak bisa memaksanya…"**_

"Genos," Panggil Saitama lagi.

" _ **Dan jangan sampai membuat mereka marah, karena itu bagian terburuknya,"**_

"Oh, benarkah?" Saitama menajamkan telinganya

" _ **Benar!"**_ (wah, Genos menyahut :v)

" _ **Bagi kebanyakan kita, perempuan adalah surga. Mereka indah dan berbahaya. Satu-satunya penyejuk bagi kita—lelaki hidup di dunia yang gersang ini. Semua keindahan itu akan sirna saat mereka marah. Mereka jadi lebih mengerikan daripada gurita kelaparan. Mereka akan membuat mimpi indah kita jadi rusak. Melenyapkan setiap desah imajinasi dalam pikiran kita. Tapi yang paling parah, kemarahan mereka terkadang bisa membuat keinginan lelaki semakin kuat,"**_

"Iie, Genos. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu semua padaku? Ini agak terasa aneh,"

" _ **Saitama-sensei harus paham. Bila kita hilang kendali, kita sudah bisa mengantisipasinya dari sekarang karena kita sudah tahu perempuan itu seperti apa,"**_

"Begitu," Saitama manggut-manggut. Menerima wejangan Genos bulat-bulat. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _ **Sensei, pulsaku habis. Lanjut di chat saja, bagaimana?"**_ Disini Genos memberi semacam kode agar pulsanya diisi.

Tapi ini kan Saitama, Nos.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah," Saitama sendiri tidak ada niat untuk menelepon balik.

Lalu sambungan terputus, dilanjut suara getar pendek yang menandakan notifikasi. Saitama membuka aplikasi line-nya.

 **Gen_osu :** Sensei!

 **Saitama00 :** Jadi gimana?

 **Gen_osu. :** Udah ngajak ceweknya, kan?

 **Saitama00 :** Elah. Udah kali dari tadi!

 **Gen_osu. :** Jujur, sen. Gue juga bingung mesti gimana karena gue ngga pernah kencan.

 **Saitama00 :** Tapi lu satu-satunya yang bisa bantu gue!

 **Gen_osu. :** Sensei udah ijin bapaknya?

 **Saitama00 :** Hah buat apa?

 **Gen_osu. :** Astaga, sen! Gue ngerti sensei botak, tapi ngga harus bego juga, kan?

 **Saitama00 :** Sialan lu. Gue pecat juga lu jadi murid gue

 **Gen_osu. :** Ampun sen. Jadi gini, cara paling mudah dapetin cewek tuh lewat bapaknya.

 **Saitama00 :** Kok gitu?

 **Gen_osu. :** Bapak itu iblis penjaga para anaknya yg cewek

 **Saitama00 :** Jahat banget lu sebut iblis

 **Gen_osu. :** Kenyataan

 **Saitama00 :** trus knp lu bilang jalan paling mudah? Lu nyuruh gue numbalin diri sendiri?

 **Gen_osu. :** Nah, kan sen.

 **Gen_osu. :** Sensei aja yg gatau knp bilang tumbal? Takut? Pdhal kan sensei blm ketemu.

 **Saitama00 :** Masalahnya kalo bapak tuh jagain, gue gbs bw anaknya jalan ntar

 **Gen_osu. :** Nah, itu dia! Tp kalo sensei udh dpt ijin, semuanya terasa indah.

 **Saitama00 :** Jadi maksud lu, gue harus duel dulu sama bapaknya, gitu?

 **Gen_osu. :** Kan sensei pingin anaknya! gmn sih. Tuh anak ga akan tulus mau ke sensei, sen.

 **Saitama00 :** Kok gitu?

 **Gen_osu. :** Kalo tuh cewek anak baik, pasti hatinya ga tenang karena pergi tnp ijin

 **Saitama00 :** Bener juga. Mana cewek yg gue ajak anak baik lagi...

 **Gen_osu. :** Emng siapa orangnya?

 **Saitama00 :** Hinata. Lu pasti tau. Satu sekolah aja tau.

 **Gen_osu. :** Yg digosipin bareng sensei, sen?

 **Saitama00 :** Ho'oh

 **Gen_osu. :** Canda aja lu sen

 **Saitama00 :** Gua serius genos kampret

 **Gen_osu :** Elah sen, gitu aja marah.

 **Gen_osu. :** Itu cewek kan benci bgt ke elu

 **Saitama00 :** Tau drmn lu? Dia emng d gosipin bareng gue tapi bukan berarti benci k gue.

 **Saitama00 :** Orang bukan gue yg gosipin dia

 **Gen_osu. :** Gue prnah dnger tu cewek ngatain sensei botak, sen. Masih percaya dia anak baik?

 **Saitama00 :** Dia kan blm tau gue

 **Saitama00 :** Ck! Lagian kenapa pala gue dibawa-bawa, sih?

 **Saitama00 :** Perasaan tokoh anime lain banyak yang botak. Tapi ngga pernah tuh disinggung!

 **Saitama00 :** Kan tai:)

 **Gen_osu. :** Sensei kek yg gatau aja genre anim kita gmn

 **Saitama00 :** Udah ah, jgn ngomongin itu. Sakit limpa gue.

 **Gen_osu. :** Jadi apa yg bakal sensei lakuin?

 **Saitama00 :** Minta ijin. Apalagi.

 **Gen_osu. :** Ohh. Sekalian besok berangkat, gitu?

 **Saitama00 :** Ya skrng lah

 **Gen_osu.** : Oh

 **Gen_osu. :** SERIUS SEN?!

 **Saitama00 :** GAUSAH CAPSLOCK  
 **Saitama00 :** Kalo besok takutnya acara kencan gue tuh bakal gagal.

 **Saitama00 :** Takutnya gue ngabisin waktu lama buat adu pedang di dojo

 **Saitama00 :** Kek cerita di panpik lain gt

 **Gen_osu. :** ini udh jam 9 malem. Gak sopan sen kalo sensei bertamu.

 **Gen_osu. :** Tar malah tuh bapak galakin sensei lg

 **Saitama00 :** Bapaknya pengusaha. Dia mash di kantor. Gue mau datengin ksana aja

 **Gen_osu. :** Kok sensei tau?

 **Saitama00 :** Lu juga harusnya tau. Itu bapak bantuin kita. Yg ikut trjun pas kita bangun kota T

 **Saitama00 :** Pak Hyuuga

 **Saitama00 :** kebeneran Mumen Rider lg rapat sama pak Hyuuga. Gue jg baru tau td.

 **Gen_osu. :** Oh iya ya. Pantesan gue kek liat siapa gt pas ketemu..

 **Saitama00 :** Ah lu so kenal.

 **Saitama00 :** Do'ain gue ya. Tuh bapak udh sinis aja dr prtama ketemu

 **Gen_osu. :** Apalagi Pak Hyuuga liatin kepala sensei terus

 **Saitama00 :** Lu mah manggil sensei tapi pedes banget sih mulutnya

 **Saitama00 :** Gatel gue pengen ngejait tuh mulut

 **Gen_osu. :** Kan authornya bilang 'sukasukague'

 **Saitama00 :** Serah, ah! Gue mau brangkat

 **Gen_osu. :** Iya sen. Moga amal sensei diterima

 **Saitama00 :** Sialan lu nos.

 **Saitama00 :** Benci gua ama lu.

 **Saitama00 :** Benci banget.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Saitama berdiri. Didepan sebuah hotel bintang lima yang megah. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk hendak menuju resepsionis. Tapi belum sampai, seorang satpam sudah mencegatnya.

Saitama memenautkan alisnya. Perasaan alarm tidak berbunyi sewaktu diperiksa tadi. Saitama memilih mengabaikannya, dan melangkah kesisi lain.

"Tunggu disitu, mas," tahan Pak Satpam.

"Ada apa, ya?"

"Sebaiknya mas tidak masuk lebih dalam," Satpam bername tag 'Iruka' itu berkata dengan nada sopan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini perintah langsung dari atasan saya,"

Saitama mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Atasannya? Siapa? Hyuuga-kah? Apa dia tahu kalau Saitama hendak meminta ijin untuk anaknya, jadi ia sudah dihadang seperti ini?

'Huh. Bahkan untuk mendapatkanmu sehari aku harus diuji' Saitama berkata pada dalam hatinya yang ditujukan untuk sang gadis yang entah sedang apa.

'Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti.'

"Pak itu cicak disepatu!" Saitama merutuk dalam hati. Dikira bocah nipu pake cicak!

"Hah? Dimana?!" Satpam dengan garis melintang di tengah tulang hidungnya itu menunduk menatap sepatunya.

DIA PERCAYA!

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Saitama melangkah lebih dalam. Membatalkan niatnya yang hendak ke resepsionis. Dia akan mencari sendiri ruangannya.

Tapi belum beberapa langkah, tangannya sudah dicekal.

"Maaf mas. Tolong jangan masuk, atau saya usir," Iruka, sudah berdiri tegak kembali. Mengabaikan rasa malunya karena sempat dibegoi.

"Pak! Ini darurat! Aku tidak punya waktu karena harus bertemu seseorang!"

"Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan mas masuk. Atasan saya sudah menekankan saya berkali-kali,"

"Memangnya apa salahku?!" Saitama menggeram frustasi melirik jam tangannya. Setengah sepuluh. Dia tidak punya waktu.

Bermenit-menit Saitama dan Iruka terlibat dalam perdebatan. Hingga resepsionis melapor pada manager hotel.

Seorang pemuda cantik yang tampak seumuran dengan Saitama berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Pemuda itu menyorot tajam Iruka, lalu tersentak kaget saat bertatap dengan Saitama.

"Tuan Saitama," Dia membungkuk sesaat, membuat Iruka kebingungan.

Pemuda dengan rambut dikucir itu lalu menatap Iruka seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, Sonic, untung ada kau. Aku sebenarnya mau menemui seseorang," Saitama mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyapa.

Seolah mengerti perbuatan bawahannya, Sonic menunduk meminta maaf, lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan Saitama. Saitama berterima kasih lalu pergi dipandu sang pelayan.

"Tuan Sonic, saya mohon maaf. Saya kira dia pengemis yang Tuan minta agar tidak memasuki hotel,"

"Yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sih. Tapi lain kali kau tanya dulu. Dia itu orang penting,"

Perempatan imaginer muncul didahi Saitama saat mendengar bisik-bisik kedua orang yang tengah membicarakannya.

'Kampret. Gue dikira gembel'.

Lalu memandang penampilannya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan kaus dan tidak bertelanjang dada seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah," Saitama berhenti sejenak, lalu menunduk. Pelayan didepannya menoleh.

"Tuan, apa ada sesuatu?"

Saitama masih belum menjawab.

"Mba punya lem?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?"

"Ng.. Ini sendal jepit saya copot," Lagi.

.

.

Setelah mengganti sendalnya dengan sepatu sport—atas usulan pelayan—Saitama setengah berlari menuruni tangga, menuju tempat parkir di basement.

Pelayan bilang, rapatnya sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Kalau sempat, orang yang dicarinya mungkin belum pulang.

Saitama menoleh kesekitar dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Saitama melompati tangga terakhir, "—Tuan!" lantas berlari. Yang dipanggil masih berjalan—mengabaikan—barangkali bukan ditujukan padanya, hingga sautan ketiga, pria itu menoleh.

"Saitama-kun?" Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, berucap ragu. Cahaya yang tidak memadai membuatnya kesulitan menerka.

"Ha'i. Ini aku," Saitama tersenyum simpul didepan Hiashi.

"Oh. Iya, itu kau," Mengingat mereka sedang berada di basement, rasanya sedikit aneh menemukan Saitama datang. Apalagi ini sudah malam.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Hiashi sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengingat tata krama dan kenangan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ahh.., baik, Hiashi-jisan," Saitama menyambutnya. Lalu hening, membuat keduanya berdiri awkward.

Saitama masih bingung hendak berkata apa. Ia masih merangkai kata. Hiashi—seolah mengerti—karena tidak mungkin Saitama mau repot-repot menemuinya, mengukir senyum simpul.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar?" Hiashi menunjuk mobilnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk sekedar duduk dicafe sambil berbincang,

"Ah... Um...," Dia ingin. Tapi Saitama ragu maksudnya akan tersampaikan bila terus ditunda. "...—tentu," tapi dia bisa apa? Menolak calon mertua rasanya tidak enak. (pd abis :v)

Baiklah, singkat cerita, Saitama dan Hiashi sudah ada di cafe. Hiashi duduk santai dengan kopi hitam didepannya, dan Saitama dengan air putihnya.

Meski Hiashi sudah lelah, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk meluangkan waktu bagi pemuda yang tak kalah sibuk dengannya.

"Saitama-kun, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Saitama yang tengah melamun langsung tersadar. "Eto... baik-baik saja. Meskipun masih banyak yang harus direvisi,"

"Hahaha. Seperti biasa. Kau selalu berpenampilan seperti ini. Apa kau juga masih tinggal di apartemen itu?"

"Ha-ha'i,"

"Jarang sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Apalagi, kudengar kau semakin sibuk merombak kota sebelah, dan mengurus infrastruktur baru untuk kota pusat,"

"Ah... Hanya sedikit. Beberapa bangunanya sudah rapuh. Dan lagi, Hiashi-jisan terlalu berlebihan. Aku datang kesana hanya untuk memantau," Saitama merendah.

"Sungguh, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau perdana mentri yang tidak pernah terlihat wajahnya, adalah seorang anak SMA sepertimu," Hiashi berbisik pelan.

"Jisan sungguh sangat berlebihan. Dan lagi, aku tidak begitu menyukai sebutan itu,"

Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Ini sebuah kehormatan bisa berbincang denganmu. Kau tidak akan percaya. Aku sempat gemetar saat pertama melihatmu sebagai perdana mentri,"

'Dan terus memandangi kepalaku.' Tambah Saitama perih dalam hati.

Mengingat waktu yang semakin sedikit, ditambah Saitama sendiri mengerti kalau Hiashi membutuhkan waktu beristirahat, Saitama mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Ano, jisan," Napas dikeluarkan. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta sesuatu,"

Mendengar itu, Hiashi menegakkan badannya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku sebenarnya mengajak putri jisan untuk jalan besok,"

Hening memenuhi keduanya.

"Apa?" Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya.

Entah mengapa, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menyeramkan ditelinga Saitama. Ini semua karena Genos. Ya, karena dia. Mencuci otaknya.

Saitama menunduk sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Putriku... Hinata?" Hiashi berseru tidak percaya namun tetap terlihat berwibawa.

"Ha'i," Jawab pemuda didepannya pelan. Saitama betanya-tanya kapan ia bisa terllihat berkharisma seperti Hiashi.

"Apa kau juga kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Nada suaranya menyiratkan rasa heran.

"Ha'i. Maaf membuang waktumu,"

Lalu hening beberapa saat.

Setelah berpikir, Hiashi mendengus pelan lantas tersenyum.

"Saitama-kun, kau sangat aneh. Jujur saja," Hiashi tahu betul siapa orang yang diajaknya bicara ini. Perdana Mentri Kota A-Z di Negara Konoha.

Tapi Saitama sendiri tampak tidak masalah. Ia menghormati seseorang bukan sekadar jabatan.

Hiashi lebih tua darinya, dan Saitama menghormatinya. Ia sendiri yang meminta untuk memperlakukannya sebagai orang biasa.

Hiashi menerimanya. Mengingat terutama sepak terjang Saitama hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, sedikit banyak membuatnya luluh.  
Keduanya sama-sama tahu, karena itu tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi atau berpura-pura cari muka.

"Baiklah. Aku ijinkan," Ucap Hiashi akhirnya.

"Sungguh, Jiisan?" Saitama mengangkat kepalanya. Sebagian hatinya lega, dan berdebar-debar karena senang.

"Hm," Hiashi berdehem mengiyakan. Sebagian pikirannya sedang berputar apakah ia akan menerima Saitama jadi suami Hinata?

Saitama kan Cuma ngajak jalan, pak Hyuuga. (Author Voice )

Hiashi meletakkan cangkirnya. "Tapi kau tidak boleh lupa," Jeda. "Pedangku mengawasimu," ancamnya.

Dengan itu Saitama berhasil mendapatkan ijin dari Hiashi.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti,"

.

.

 **Saitama00 :** Gimana kalo gue balik lagi aja?

 **Gen_osu. :** Kenapa sensei harus balik lagi?

 **Saitama00 :** Gue deg-degan

 **Gen_osu. :** cemen ahh

 **Saitama00 :** hhh. Lu ga ngerasain rasanya gmn. Kan lu jomblo.

 **Gen_osu. :** Yah terserah sih.

 **Saitama00 :** Ah, gajadi deng

 **Gen_osu. :** Serah gua ga peduli, sen.

 **Saitama00 :** Elah pundung ya gue bilang jomblo?

 **Gen_osu. :** Sadar diri sen. Sensei juga masih jomblo

 **Saitama00 :** Karena gue selektif

 **Saitama00 :** Eh, btw, Gue ngga bilang janjian jam berapa. Jadi gue kerumahnya aja. #curhat

 **Gen_osu. :** Yaudah kerumahnya gih. Sensei tungguin aja.

 **Saitama00 :** Udah. Lagi gue tungguin.

 **Gen_osu. :** Oh.

 **Gen_osu. :** Anjir sensei

 **Saitama00 :** Paan

 **Gen_osu. :** Ini masih jam 6 pagi! Sensei udah disana? Astagay sensei..

 **Saitama00 :** Lu aja yang gay.

 **Saitama00 :** Ya habisnya kalo hinata keluar skrg gmn? Kan gue gtw..

 **Gen_osu. :** Masuk rumahnya, gih.

 **Saitama00 :** Ga ah. Ada pak Hyuuga. Malu gue. Camer gue perginya jam 8-9 nan.

 **Gen_osu. :** Camer pala sensei

 **Gen_osu. :** Trus sensei mau nunggu disana? Tar kalo ketemu sensei udh gak wangi. Malu.

 **Saitama00 :** Ya masa gue balik lagi? Rumah gue jauh nos. Kota z kan diujung

 **Saitama00 :** Kalem. Gue bawa parfum.

 **Gen_osu. :** Gue mah bingung. Sensei tuh polos apa bego.

 **Gen_osu. :** Nyebut polos jijay gue sen. Jadi bego cocok kali, yah

 **Saitama00 :** Serah lu dah

 **Gen_osu. :** Sensei knp ga tanya ceweknya?

 **Saitama00 :** Gapunya kontaknya nos.

 **Gen_osu. :** Sensei kan kaya. Kenapa ga nyewa orang buat nyari info tuh cewek?

 **Saitama00 :** Lu kebanyakan baca nopel jadi gitu. Ini tuh realiti.

 **Gen_osu. :** Dari chapter 1 mananya yg reality?

 **Gen_osu. :** Mana ada anak SMA jadi perdana mentri di reality?

 **Saitama00 :** Ya kenapa lu marah ke gue? Lu tanya authornya, gih

 **Gen_osu. :** Hh... harusnya sensei yang protes, sen. Kan sensei tokoh utamanya..

 **Gen-osu. :** Kali aja authornya luluh.

 **Saitama00 :** Gue mah ga akan protes-protes

 **Gen_osu. :** Yaudah. Selamat nunggu.

 **Saitama00 :** Sip

 **Gen_osu. :** Semoga sensei ga keburu jadi bangke

 **Saitama00 :** Makasih nos.

 **Saitama00 :** Makasih doanya.

 **Gen_osu. :** Kalo sensei ditinggalin hinata, kasih tau ya sen..

 **Saitama00 :** Ngapain gue kasih tau elu?

 **Gen_osu. :** biar gue bisa deketin dia

 **Saitama00 :** Anjir genos maneh ku urang... (! #$%)

 **Saitama00 :** Benci gua ama lu.

 **Saitama00 :** Benci banget.

Sementara Genos hanya tersenyum dibalik mejanya.

.

.

Tbc?

 **Huaah apa iniii?! :v**

 **Tokohnya OOC.., apalagi Genos :v ah sudahlah.**

 **Saitama juga tsundere, ya. Bilang benci, tapi... :v #awkwkwk**

 **Btw buat ff yg lain nyusul :3 semoga ga lama. Ff ini didahulukan karena watashi pribadi suka yg ini{}**

 **Etooo yang ripiuw gomen belum sempat bales. Ffnya diedit dan diposting lewat hp. Jadi beginilah...**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, readers, watashi ditawarin kerja jaga cctv. Trus ada pelatihan beladirinya dulu. *bangga* hohoho #jgn keroyok please**

 **Ahh jadi curhat.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25.**

 **Pojokan Chat**

 **Saitama00 :** Nos lu dimana

 **Saitama00 :** Nos lu dimana (2)

 **Saitama00 :** Genos!

 **Gen_osu :** Ada apa sensei?

 **Saitama00 :** Gue pake baju apa?

 **Gen_osu :** Apa aja

 **Saitama00 :** Beneran?

 **Gen_osu :** Bener, asal jangan training.

 **Saitama00 :**...

 **Saitama00 :** Ok

 **Gen_osu :** Jangan sendal jepit sen

 **Saitama00 :** Lu kira gue bego apa. Ini kencan, sialan!

 **Gen_osu :** Pake jeans, sepatu, jeket boleh lah. Asal yang mantes. Liat gugel aja kalo setail mah

 **Saitama00 :** Style, nos

 **Gen_osu :** Bawa atm

 **Saitama00 :** ok

 **Saitama00 :** kemana ya tempatnya?

 **Gen_osu :** Bali

 **Saitama00 :** Lu mah pengen gue dibacok bapaknya

 **Gen_osu :** muahahaha

 **Saitama00 :** Gila lu

 **Saitama00 :** Genos gila.


End file.
